A Match Made In Hell
by vxvampx
Summary: RevEddxRegKevin - Eddward's band "EDZ" is getting bigger and better with a wider fanbase and playing bigger shows. With this new step in fame, the boys in the band now have to be careful and have bodyguards. Eddward is not a fan of his new redhead bodyguard, Kevin. And they always get on each others nerves, but there may be something more in that spark between them.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd cheered. You could feel the vibrations of the claps, feet stomps, and screams running though your veins. It was like a drug, and tonight was the biggest dosage of this addiction. Ed, Eddy and I just got done playing our last song to our biggest crowd, and were now exiting the stage. All of us brimming with pride and the rush of performing. The excitement still very much alive.

"COME ON! WE CAN PLAY AT LEAST TWO MORE SONGS FOR THEM!" Eddy almost screamed as he had a dance like step in his walk.

Ed handed his guitar to one of the tech guys, speaking the words before I could. "Eddy, you know that isn't possible. The headliner band would get pissed off at us. We need to keep our good name."

"Ah, whatever!" Eddy twirled around his drum sticks, hitting everything in his path with them. An annoying habit of his that could sadly not hate him for, he is one of the best drummers around.

I placed my bass guitar off to the side, grabbing a bottle of water before entering the dressing room labeled "EDZ" on the door.

Unlike Eddy and Ed, who were usually talkative and energetic after each show, I enjoyed keeping to myself and enjoying the inner bliss the stage gave me each time. Though these to jokes always made it difficult, seeing how I was the only one who could keep them in line most of the time. They were getting better with keeping themselves in line. But with Eddy's short temper and Ed's quick mouth, it was easy for them to get out of hand.

I pushed myself passed the two hyperactive gentlemen, already starting to go head to head with each other, and took my place on the old, musty red coach in the corner of the room. I kicked my boots up on the old piece of wood that I guess they were trying to pass up as a coffee table and leaned back, closing my eyes and blocking out the annoyance I call my bandmates. Usually I would not be this improper with putting my feet on furniture, but after years of being in these junk holes that they call dressing rooms. Anything proper is a lost cause, therefore I let myself loosen up some within these dirt rooms and not be my "uptight self", as Eddy would say.

My body flinched slightly in reaction at the sound of Eddy's drumstick hitting the wall behind me. I let out a soft sigh with my first warning. "Gentlemen."

Usually just that slight warning would put the two back in their place. But they must have felt more brave and got an even bigger head from tonight's crowd, as they kept going, ignoring my warning.

"I'm just saying! Why can't we have the drums more up front?!" Eddy yelled out.

"Are you stupid? How would that even work with Eddward and I? All you do is play drums. I change instruments, and Eddward sings and plays bass. We need to be up front." I could hear the annoyance in Ed's voice, which I must admit, brought a grin to my face. The guy was such a pushover in the past, it was interesting seeing the person he has become.

"Gentlemen."

They ignored my second warning, just like the first.

One of my eyes opened at the sound of the door opening, in stepped the small and friendly blonde that was our manager, Nazz. It was probably going to be the usual good work, we're going to go even bigger and better next time talk, but this time four tall and built men stepped in behind her. Two had brown hair, one was a baldy, and one was a redhead.

 _Looks like she brought me a snack._

"Hello boys!" Her voice was more peppy than usual. "I would like to first say-y.."

"ED! It wouldn't throw anything out of whack if you just moved the drums up a few inches!"

"I'll fucking move your drums back if you keep this up!"

I doubt these two fools even noticed the five new people now standing in the room. Typical for them.

Nazz looked over at me with a slight plead in her face. "Eddward, would you please."

I sighed, letting my boot make a horrible squeaking sound as I dragged them off the table. I hated being disturbed. Even more so by these two idiots who should know better. Unfortunately, I was not so lucky, and they did not know better. Leaving me to have to get up from the comfort of the old disgusting couch, and walking over, hitting both of them over the back of their heads.

"Enough."

Glares shot my way, but they at least knew better than to make any comments towards my actions. No one questioned my actions unless they wanted to face me head-on, and I was not one to mess with.

"Thank you Eddward. Now, boys, tonight went wonderful and your next few shows are going to be even bigger than this one! So it's time for some changes!" Nazz stepped aside and held her arm out like a showtime model, showing off the four men that stood next to her. "These will be your bodyguards."

Eddy and Ed perked up with excitement.

"We're that big now that we need bodyguards?! Fuck yeah! We're making it big now boys!" Eddy popped up his collar like he was some big shot.

"You're starting to get up there. Your fan base is starting to grow fairly quickly, so it's better to be safe. Each one of you will have your own personal guard who will be with you most of the time, and then we will have an extra guard or two at shows."

I felt my lip twitch slightly, tonight just kept getting more and more annoying.

Nazz first pointed to the bald man, who looked like the strongest out of them all. "Eddy, this is Nick, he will be your guard."

 _Fitting._

She then pointed to one of the men with brown hair. "Ed, this is Andrew, he will be your guard."

"And Eddward." She then pointed at the most stubborn and delicious looking one of them all, the redhead. "This is Kevin. He will be your guard."

I rolled my eyes, turning on my heels and walking back to the old couch. "I don't need a body guard, I can handle myself."

Nazz shoulders dropped, most likely because I always gave her a hard time and she knew what was now coming. "Eddward, this is how things are going to have to be now."

I pulled out a lollipop from my front pocket, one of my bad habits, having a sugar addiction. I carefully unwrapped it and placed it on my tongue, tasting the flavors of sweet artificial cheery before taking it into my mouth. "I can understand why those fools would need someone to watch over them. But I am not one to let my guard down, I'll be find without one of these men watching me like a child."

This time the redhead that was assigned to me stepped in before Nazz could talk again. Each step he took was powerful and effortless at the same time. He stood over me and I slowly looked over his body. He was more delicious up close.

"Listen dude, I don't want to watch your ass anymore than you want me to. But that's the way it's going to be now. So suck it up. If we can work together, it'll be like I'm not even there. But if you keep being stubborn like this, I can make your life hell."

I studied everything I could in the short amount of time this man was speaking. His eyes were a brilliant green and his face was decorated with the perfect amount of freckles. The black tshirt and dark jeans he wore hugged each and every muscle he had perfectly. And his red hair was mostly covered with a ridiculous red baseball hat. I leaned back on the couch, sucking on my lollipop while I gave him one more look over. "Kevin, was it?"

His tough stance lighten a little as he nodded in response. "Yes sir."

I smiled, pulling the lollipop out of my mouth. "I find hell fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I just wanted to touch note on this. So my Rev!Edd is a little different than the Rev!Edds I usually see. I always pictured him as more of a smart-wit, asshole, bad boy that you can't help but to fall for. I know most people try to make him as close to the original Edd as possible. But I like him to be a little more of a bad boy. Hopefully you like him just as much as I do! :)**

 **This chapter is just to build a little more on the characters.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Here I was with one of my adoring fans, one of the most attractive fans I ever did see. I know it looked bad on me to be getting some alone time with a groupie, but I could not help it. Perhaps I could, but I did not want to, seeing how this man was one of the most attractive men I have ever laid my eyes on. His body was strong yet smooth as my fingertips glided their way over his tone chest. His green eyes were mesmerizing as they looked over my body, swallowing me whole. As he leaned in to kiss my neck, I could smell the sweet shampoo the was in these locks of red hair. It was my guilty heaven, and I was enjoying every second of it.

 _BUZZ BUZZ_

My eyes shot open as the sight of my ceiling ended my dreamland. My doorbell rang again as I looked over at my clock. It was 6:45am in the blasted morning. As I am usually up fairly early in the morning, we had a long show the night before, and I usually take the weekends to sleep in and allow my body to heal. At this point I have not even received my solid 8 hours of sleep.

The doorbell rang yet again.

I let out a groan as I rolled out of bed, making my way to the door. "This better be important or I'm going to murder whoever is waking me up at this hour."

I opened the door and there stood the redhead of my dreams, Kevin. I glared at him as he stood there, smiling like a fool. "You have a death wish on you sir."

"I already had a few to begin with, nothing new for me."

I leaned my body against the doorframe, putting most of my weight on one foot, as I crossed my arms, looking him over. "And what may I help you with today, sir?"

He reached out, holding a cup of coffee in my general direction. "Well first you could put on some pants. And then you can come with me for your recording day."

I looked down, soon realizing that I was only wearing my red boxers. At least I was not fully in the nude this time. I pressed my lips together, continuing to stare down at my boxers as I hummed to myself. "Hmm... Yeah, I forgot that was today."

We stood in silence for a moment, my eyes still locked on my boxers. I suppose it could be read as I was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. But alas, I was merely too unmotivated to glance my eyes back up in his direction. After gathering all the energy I could find within myself, I pushed myself off from the door frame and started to walk back into my apartment, waving a welcoming gesture to the redhead at my door. "Come on in, I shall get dressed. Please take your shoes off at the door and try not to track in too much dirt."

I glanced back to make sure he obeyed my request, before going to my room to put on some slightly more decent clothes. As he started to take his shoes off, I was satisfied enough, and allowed myself to slip in my room. Even though I wished I could dress like the stud that was in my house, wearing something as simple as sweatpants and a hoodie. I could not allow myself to walk out of the house dressed in such a way. I settled on letting myself be as comfy as I could, without crossing my boundaries.

I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, ones with holes in the knees. It allowed for extra movement, and though it took me awhile to not cringe every time I saw them, I very much enjoyed them now. I paired it with an oversize black sweater and a chunky red scarf, to top it all off I put on my signature beanie that I wore since I was a child. It has always been a comfort blanket of shorts. But I don't have time to remember the good old days.

I walked back out, grabbing the coffee from the redhead that was still extended towards my direction. "Let's go, pumpkin."

You could practically hear the eye roll in the sigh the redhead let out. "My name is Kevin."

I gave him a cocky smile as I grabbed my house keys and walked out the door. "I'll call you what I want, pumpkin. Now where's your car or are we taking mine?"

Kevin grabbed my scarf, dragging me along with him. "We're walking. It's not even a 20 minute walk, save gas and get a workout."

"You can not be serious."

"Oh I'm very serious, boyband. Now come on, a little walk is good for the lungs before you spend the day singing."

I pulled my scarf out of the handsome annoyance hand. "Can we at least take your vehicle? I have just woken up, and I am afraid that I am too tired to walk such distance."

"You would rather take my motorcycle?"

 _Retreat. Bad idea._

I picked up the pace of my steps until I was side by side with Kevin. "I guess it is a lovely morning for a walk."

A smile danced across his lips, and all my being wished that I could slap it off.

 _This man is going to test my limits._

* * *

•••

 **Kevins POV**

* * *

"Alright Eddward, we're going to need to track your vocals."

The slender raven boy gracefully got up from the leather couch he was laying on, making his way into the sound room. The walk here was longer than I expected, and a lot more annoying from Eddward complaining the whole time. I knew this guy was trouble the first time I laid eyes on him. He was more moody than a teenage girl on her period. Usually thought he was better than everyone else, at least his body language spoke that way. And anything physical, he was too lazy to do unless he truly wanted to do it.

He was a nightmare.

And even though I begged Nazz over and over again. He was the one she paired me to work with. Said we were a good match or some bullshit.

The only good match for him was the devil himself.

I leaned back in the chair as I watched Eddward skeleton like fingers trace around the muff on the headphones that now rested on his head. Finally not saying a word as he was taking orders from the producer. The only time Eddward was not being a total dick to people and actually worked well with others was when it came to his music. Probably why his band was so successful was because of him. The other two may be talented, but they weren't as serious as Eddward. They didn't have the passion that he clearly has.

Those ice blue eyes shot over at me, and I must admit, they made me nervous. Not a lot of things make me uneasy. I'm a fit guy who played sports most of my life and got a job as a bodyguard. Kind of have to have a strong head, mind, and emotions for this job and everything you may face. But Eddwards blue eyes could make anyone shake.

"Pumpkin, be a doll and bring me my tea, please."

 _At least he said please._

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the tea he left on the table. Green tea, as hot as the human tongue could handle, with one spoonful of honey. This was his drink of choice. He had at least one cup every day, and two cups before every show. So far he was only on his second cup since we got to the studio. I walked into the recording room, handing the little devil his tea. His fingers were even creepily graceful as the wrapped around the hot mug. The three rings on his fingers clicking against the glass as he did so.

"You could've gotten it yourself."

He smiled as he took a sip from his mug. "Then I would not get to see your delicious behind as you walk away."

 _Is this sexual harassment in the work place?_

"You're a fucking creep."

"Language, pumpkin." He winked at me as he set down the mug on the table next to him. "That'd be all, you may leave."

My hands went in a tight fist then quickly relaxed again as I walked out, going back to my seat. Just who does he think he is? Talking to me like his fucking maid. I'm his bodyguard, damn it. I shouldn't be fucking doing shit for this guy like his goddamn slave. We'll see how quick I jump in next time one of his fangirls gets too close for his comfort. Let him suffer a little bit.

I crossed my arms and I leaned back in my chair. The music producer was playing the new track they were working on today. It was something a little different than what I've been hearing from the EDZ. Their music was usually upbeat, rocky, get you moving and you could usually barely be able to hear the vocals over how hard and loud the instruments were going. This was very different, it was slow and graceful, mainly piano with a little bit of soft strings.

Who even played piano in the band? Eddward?

Then he began to sing and it took me by surprise. His voice was soft but deep, with just the right amount of roughness to it. It was clearly a rocker type voice, but hearing it in a softer setting was memorizing. I didn't think something kind of wonderful could come out of this asshole of a guy.

But it did.

And I sat back, watching him in slight amazement. His eyes were closed but you could clearly see this was his passion by his facial expressions and his body language. That tense and closed off stance was now relaxed and open. This may be the only time I've ever seen him open up like this. Is this the only place he feels safe enough to do so?

 _This guy never stops to amaze me. Just this time it's in a good way._


End file.
